1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a structural member and a process for producing a structural member with a working surface and a profile frame which supports the working surface.
2. Discussion of Relevant Art
Structural members, in particular, structural members for wall and ceiling shutterings, are already known, and have a shuttering skin of a wooden multilayer panel and a profile frame which is made of steel or aluminum. The profile frames made of aluminum are preferably used for a light construction. In particular, a light construction such as that provided by an aluminum profile frame, as a secondary shuttering, makes rapid work possible without a crane. Fields of use are therefore preferably the building of dwellings, small reconstruction work, and also all fields in which shuttering has to be used without a crane or outside the reach of a crane.
This known shuttering with a wooden multilayer panel entails some disadvantages. Wood is expensive and increasingly less available. Due to a phenolic resin coating and bonding on both sides, such a shuttering skin can give rise to the problem that it is not easily burned. Also, some landfills no longer accept this wood. The shuttering panels have to be nailed and/or screwed in order to connect them to the profile frame. The wood can be mechanically damaged by splintering during nailing.